


As Cheesy as They Come

by StarlightOnInk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Game of Thrones References, M/M, moon of my life, sun and stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightOnInk/pseuds/StarlightOnInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Ivan take up nicknames straight from Game of Thrones. The events that follow are far more tender than anything from the series, and it is revealed just how sappy these two can be. Warning for excessive fluff. RusAme oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Cheesy as They Come

**Author's Note:**

> Just something fluffy I came up with late in the night. I do not own Hetalia or GoT/ASOIAF. Enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Ivan picked up on the third ring.

“Allo?”

“How’s my sun and stars?”

There was a brief spluttering from the other line as Ivan attempted to regain his composure. Alfred could easily image in his mind’s eye the muscles working in Ivan’s jaw, the dusting of pink staining his pale cheeks, as he muttered “hello…moon of my life.”

Alfred beamed. “You know, maybe we should switch the nicknames.”

“We just got used to using them,” Ivan protested faintly. By “we” and “got used to”, Alfred understood him to mean Ivan had finally gotten somewhat comfortable saying and hearing them.

“Nah, but- I mean, I know why we have them how they are. I get the moon one cause of the moon landing-”

“The first vessel to touch down on the moon was Russian!”

“Okay yeah, but the first person was American. Anyway, I get the moon one cause of the first _person_ on the moon. And you get the star one cause, well-” he waved a hand through the air as if the explanation was floating about. “Cause…well, Sputnik and space and stars, and when I first saw Sputnik fly by I pretended it was a shooting star and made a wish.”

There was a pregnant pause.

“You did?”

Alfred felt color rise in his cheeks, and was quite glad Ivan was not there to see it. “Uh, yeah. I never told you that?”

“Nyet, you did not…what did you wish?”

Suddenly, it was far too warm in his heavily air conditioned apartment. He tugged at the collar of his shirt restlessly, regretting ever bringing the whole thing up. Leave it to Ivan to twist this around so easily.

“Mmmtruemmmyes…”

“Come again?”

“I said my wish came true when you said yes,” Alfred said through gritted teeth.

Another pause.

“I…I had no idea.”

Now Alfred could _hear_ the smile stretching those pale, perfect lips from half a world away.

“Yeah, well, I don’t want this stuff going to your head.”

“No, I daresay not. But it is too late. I shall never let you forget this.”

“I was just trying to say we should switch nicknames so you’re the moon of my life cause you’re all pale and silvery like the moon. Plus you totally look like Daenerys. You got that Targaryen blond hair, purple eyes thing NAILED. Hey, do you have dragons?”

“Yes, Fedya, I have dragons.”

“Sweet! Gotta let me see the cute little flying flamethrowers sometime.”

Ivan hesitated.

“That…that means you are my sun and stars.”

“Yeah, guess so,” Alfred agreed.

Ivan steeled himself for what he was about to say next. It was so easy when he got to catch Alfred unawares with a tender endearment, cooing in Russian or making up pet names in English. But this felt quite different…much harder.

“That…is true. Yes, we should switch names. You are my sun, after all.”

Alfred stared ahead of him in stunned silence before a small but no less genuine smile of pure giddy delight pulled at the corners of his lips. “A position I’m happy to fill, Vanya.”

“Hush now. I do not want this going to your head.”

“Too late, big guy. Too late.”


End file.
